


Hellfire and Brimstone

by JayCKx



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Banter, Blankets, Buzzfeed Unsolved Supernatural, Cuddling, Cuddling & Snuggling, Demon Shane Madej, Demons, Established Relationship, Fluff, Human Ryan Bergara, M/M, Sharing a Bed, Sleepy Cuddles, because they're like.. together yknow, it's just fluff and cuddling with a bit of banter you guys, shyan, skeptic believer, the title is dumb but i cant think of anything else its nearly 3AM this is fine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 04:38:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13310721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayCKx/pseuds/JayCKx
Summary: “I’m a demon, not a hot water bottle. I’m a creature from the underworld. Don’t cuddle me,” he grumbled. Ryan just tightened his grip.“But you’re so warm,” he mumbled.





	Hellfire and Brimstone

**Author's Note:**

> Okayy this is my first Unsolved fanfic uh so I'm slightly nervous but I just.. really needed more Shyan fluff oh my god. Why isn't there more of it tbh. Also I wrote this at 2:15 AM and posted it immediately after lol.

It was late at night, Shane and Ryan simply laying idly in bed with blankets bunched around them in protection against the chilly air. The atmosphere was calm and quiet, no sound apparent other than their slow breathing and the occasional rustle of movement. Shane liked the peace; for a millennia it was something he had been unused to, hadn’t appreciated or truly witnessed, but on Earth, in the human world, he found moments of it where time seemed to stand still and he was left to ponder everything from the stars to existence itself for as long as he pleased, with no interruptions. Tranquility was a nice thing, that brought a wistful feeling every time he experienced it. There was nothing quite like it in the underworld. Eventually, the more time he spent on Earth the more Shane learned to appreciate and welcome the quiet: it was one of the reasons night was his favourite time, because at night there were no interruptions.

Well, almost no interruptions. 

 

Shane had fallen in love Ryan, a human, not long after they had met. Something about the man drew him in, entranced him, and their personalities clicked and fit so well together that it was as though they were made for each other. Ryan was a believer in everything supernatural, and once they had grown closer, fallen in love, started dating… it honestly wasn’t long since Shane’s secret was spilled - he wasn’t human. In fact, he was a demon, born in the void of the underworld, raised among flames and shadows. And Ryan had taken the news… far better than Shane expected. After insuring it wasn’t a joke, making Shane prove it by using his, quote, ‘demony demonic powers’, and staring at him in shock for a few moments, Ryan had blinked, thrown his hands in the air and loudly proclaimed, “I knew it! I fucking knew it!”

There were many questions, conversations, fears talked through and ‘facts’ disproved, but in the end their relationship was fine, both felt victorious, and Ryan was significantly less afraid of demons. 

 

Anyway, back to the present. Shane’s peacefulness was suddenly disturbed by Ryan shivering violently and sitting up, clutching the blankets tightly. Shane looked up at him and frowned. He could just make out Ryan’s features in the moonlight filtering through the curtains.

“You okay?” He asked. Ryan nodded, then paused and shook his head.

“No, it’s cold.”

“Um, put a hoodie on or something. It’s not that cold, I’m fine.”

“I don’t care if _you’re_ fine,” Ryan said, exasperation clear in his voice, “The point is that _I’m_ cold. And I can’t be bothered getting out of bed to put a hoodie on or whatever,” he complained. Shane rolled his eyes.

“Well, I don’t know what you want me to do about it.” He let his gaze shift away from his boyfriend and back to the silvery moonlight shining over the top of the curtains, but he could practically feel Ryan’s eyes narrowing. 

“Why are you never cold, that’s unfair,” the shorter man grumbled, before lying back down and practically pulling the duvet up to his ears. 

 

Shane relaxed again, content to continue simply thinking in silence, when suddenly Ryan practically leapt forward under the blankets and flopped onto Shane, who squawked in shock and indignation. The human twisted around until he was pressed tightly against Shane’s side, head on his chest close enough to hear the gentle thud of Shane’s heartbeat, soft blankets wrapped comfortably around them. Ryan sighed happily and snuggled closer, eyes fluttering closed, arms wrapping around Shane’s torso and idly tapping a rhythm onto his ribs. Shane stared down at his boyfriend in shock, trying to comprehend what had just happened.

“What are you doing?” He asked incredulously. Ryan huffed in amusement.

“Isn’t it obvious?” Shane paused and assessed the situation, then frowned.

 

“I’m a demon, not a hot water bottle. I’m a creature from the underworld. Don’t cuddle me,” he grumbled. Ryan just tightened his grip.

“But you’re so warm,” he mumbled. Shane scoffed.

“Yeah, warm. Like hell. Warm like hellfire and brimstone, like eternal fire and burning and magma from the bowels of the Earth,” he recited, and paused for effect. It had absolutely no effect whatsoever, and the demon sighed, wrapping one arm around the other.

“Unbelievable,” he muttered. 

“Shut up, Hellfire, I’m trying to go to sleep,” Ryan smiled against Shane’s collarbone, who huffed but fell silent, bringing his other hand up and out of the blankets to begin rhythmically threading through Ryan’s hair. It was soft and soothing, and Ryan hummed contentedly, somehow cuddling closer and pressing his face into Shane’s chest. Shane could feel his boyfriend returning to a warmer temperature, and could sense the tiredness finally seeping into Ryan’s limbs.

“Night babe,” Ryan yawned sleepily, breathing evening out once again. Shane shifted and held him closer, pressing a kiss to the top of Ryan’s head.

“Night,” he whispered back, and let his own eyes slide shut. He didn’t feel like thinking anymore. With Ryan plastered to his side and held securely in his arms, warmth emanating from their nest in the blankets and the moon still shining softly outside, sleep quickly washed over the demon too. It was warm and peaceful and undisturbed, and there was nowhere else Shane would rather be.

**Author's Note:**

> Come hang out with me on tumblr, @starlight-sanders!


End file.
